


Диппер, возвращайся к десяти

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Body Horror, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Диппер с Мэйбл посещают приехавший в город цирк. Диппер не возвращается домой к десяти. Диппер вообще не возвращается.Ну, по крайней мере его мясная оболочка приходит обратно.





	Диппер, возвращайся к десяти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dipper, be back by ten.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832376) by [yoursatanboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Чизури

Не ходи в этот цирк, говорили ему. Диппер, не надо, ты ведь знаешь сам, что пугаешься собственной тени.  
Диппер не может с этим поспорить — он действительно пугается. Но у мужчины должна быть гордость, и Диппер был мужчиной. Чтобы всем утереть нос, он пойдёт в этот чёртов (жуткий) цирк. Он задержится там после десяти и не будет брать с собой свою чёртову сестру.  
Мэйбл не принимает «нет» в качестве ответа, но два из трёх — уже неплохо.  
Красные и жёлтые шатры, похожие на мягкие пирамиды, раскинулись вокруг цирка, образуя своими рядами треугольник. (Всё изображено на небрежно начерченной от руки карты, которую изучает Диппер.)  
А масса, покрывшая серую землю, видно, призвана быть искусственным снегом. По обеим сторонам обозначенных тропинок к шатрам неровно натыканы дешёвые разноцветные гирлянды из лампочек. Они беспорядочно мигают и, похоже, тяготеют к жёлтому цвету.  
За шатрами, что удивительно, обнаружились яркие аттракционы, которым место на карнавале, а не в цирке. Цирк — это зрелище, а карнавал — это всегда активное участие. Так ведь? Необычно, но жаловать он не собирался. Мэйбл принялась перечислять, где хочет побывать: повсюду.  
Запах облитого сахаром попкорна разливается в воздухе, и, опьянев от него, Мэйбл болтает ещё больше обычного. Слышно и хруст кукурузы, но Диппер не может понять, откуда он исходит. Сахарная вата здесь — самая мягкая, что когда-либо ел Диппер, она словно покрашенное в розовый облачко с неба. Но когда он доедает её, на языке остаётся привкус гнили, как от почерневшего фрукта летом. Его ничем не рвёт, но, видит бог, лучше бы вырвало.  
С напитками то же самое. Холодная газировка — будто поцелуй от самой богини зимы, но оставляет послевкусие тёплой свежей мочи какого-то иссушенного жаждой бедолаги. Крепкой и вонючей; его язык распух от отвратительного вкуса. И снова Дипперу хочется, чтобы его стошнило, но ничего не выходит.  
Мэйбл ничего такого не чувствует. Для неё сахарная вата по-прежнему безумно сладкая, а газировка — холодная и освежающая.  
Они заходят в шатёр и наблюдают за выступлением акробатки в золотистом костюме. Она невероятно хороша и с грацией опытной и сломленной балерины изгибает своё тело самыми немыслимыми и ужасающими способами. Но просто изгибаться ей недостаточно, и вскоре она проделывает это, раскачиваясь на верёвке.  
Она раскачивается и извивается в воздухе. Её плавные движения завораживают, хотя в них есть нотка натуги, будто верёвка чем-то сковывает её.  
Диппер в восхищении наблюдает за тем, с какой невероятной точностью гнутся и вращаются её конечности. Человеческое тело способно на потрясающие вещи, а Диппер не помнит за собой совсем ничего потрясающего.  
Она продолжает номер: раскачивается в воздухе, при этом изгибаясь, извиваясь так, что становится похожа на какое-то чудовище.  
И затем она раскачивается слишком сильно и ударяется головой об деревянную плиту, с которой она сошла в начале. Её череп раскалывается от удара. Звук, похожий на треск скорлупы, бьёт его по ушам, и повсюду разбрызгивается кровь — и никто, кроме Диппера, не кричит. Никто, кроме Диппера, не видит ничего. Кровь такая тёмная, такая горячая, как жар его собственного тела.  
Теперь верёвка сама держит её, и акробатка, обмякнув, болтается в этой висельницкой петле, раскачиваясь вперёд и назад. Развлекая зрителей до самой смерти — и после неё.  
Диппер совсем красный — от чужой крови, что брызнула на него, и собственной, бросившейся в лицо.  
Он кричит, и его тут же выталкивает из шатра охрана, но перед этим его снова тошнит. На сей раз болезненно, как будто все его органы объявили забастовку и пытаются покинуть своё место работы под названием «Диппер Пайнс». Боль не прекращается. Его внутренности завязываются узлами, как та прекрасная акробатка.  
Но ему снова ничего не удаётся выжать из себя.  
Мэйбл распекает его и велит прекратить воображать невесть что. Когда он снова заглядывает в шатёр, акробатка жива и лучится здоровьем. С улыбкой машет своим новым поклонникам.  
Они садятся на карусель. Диппер думает, что неспешное катание поможет ему успокоиться. На лошади перед ним сидит мальчик с небольшой битой. Мальчик принимается колотить лошадь, когда карусель набирает ход, и Диппер слышит её протестующее ржание. Мальчик не останавливается, он продолжает наносить удары, пока из избитого тела не начинает идти кровь. Ему особенно полюбилась лошадиная голова, и он бьёт по ней снова и снова, и затем Диппер по звукам понимает, что лошадь скончалась. Её забили насмерть.  
Диппер спрыгивает с карусели и вновь пытается выблевать внутренности, но безуспешно.  
Мэйбл это начинает раздражать, однако она жалеет Диппера и уговаривает продолжить.  
— Ты просто сам себя пугаешь, братец! — говорит она, и это, вероятно, правда, думает он.  
Он оглядывается на карусель, но на той лошади уже нет ни крови, ни мальчика.  
Они направляются в следующий шатёр. Там они сталкиваются с главным зазывалой. Он настолько уродлив, что это не может не быть каким-то спецэффектом — никому, по мнению Диппера, не может настолько не повезти со внешностью.  
Он подбадривающе, обнажая дырявые кривые зубы, кричит посетителям, убеждая их задержаться подольше, потратить побольше денег. Его выпуклый жёлтый глаз — второй зашит намёртво — хищно следит за каждым посетителем, наверное, чтобы заставить их сильнее понервничать. Он разворачивается из стороны в сторону всем телом — его шея, похоже, слишком толстая, чтобы вертеть головой. На голове лишь пара волосинок, и от почти голой кожи отражаются огни фейерверков, которые начали запускать в небо.  
Урод останавливает взгляд на Диппере.  
— Войдите в Страхомиду, детишки! На ваших глазах все ваши самые потаённые, _ужаснейшие_ кошмары станут реальностью! — объявляет он, размахивая тростью перед Диппером и Мэйбл.  
Мэйбл, взвизгнув от восторга, устремляется вперёд. Диппер делает глубокий вдох, выпячивает грудь и равнодушным тоном отзывается: «Конечно». В его голосе куда больше храбрости, чем он чувствует на самом деле. Его самые потаённые страхи? Как они могут узнать? Просто угадывают? Показывают что-то, чего боятся все люди?  
Диппер подходит к шатру, зазывала не отрывает от него пристального взгляда — такое чувство, будто у него рентгеновское зрение, и он видит чуть больше, чем надо. Но Диппер отказывается поддаваться на психологические трюки.  
Мэйбл покидает шатёр со смехом, Диппер — с влажным от непролитых слёз лицом.  
Урод продолжает следить взглядом за Диппером, пока ему не удаётся скрыться в очередном шатре.  
Внутри непроглядный мрак, и он теряет Мэйбл из виду. Он зовёт её, но ответа нет.  
— Дамы и господа! Добро пожаловать на шоу «Проклятые куклы»! Ведущий — мастер-кукловод Билл Сайфер!  
Слышны одобрительные крики зрителей, но Дипперу кажется, что рядом с ним никого нет. Восхваления раздаются словно из ниоткуда, усугубляя угнетающую атмосферу. Диппер дрожит, несмотря на тёплую погоду, и обхватывает себя руками, осторожно приближаясь к освещённой сцене.  
— Звезда сегодняшнего вечера — моя личная любимица! Я зову её... Падающей Звёздочкой! Она появляется лишь раз в сто лет, но увидеть её — редкостное удовольствие! Не каждому оно достаётся!  
Переливчатый алый занавес расходится. Кукла-звезда, как выясняется, размером с человека. Девочка, с длинными каштановыми вьющимися волосами, и одета почти как Мэйбл. На самом деле... она очень похожа на...  
Мэйбл?..  
Затем Диппер видит это — кровоточащие раны, словно стигматы, посреди ладоней, и через них проходят нити. То же самое с суставами на её ногах. Кукла криво дёргается, и, когда её разворачивает лицом, Диппер видит, что это действительно Мэйбл. Мэйбл с прокрученными в теле дырами, и через них пропущены нити-верёвки, чтобы управлять её движениями. Она болтается на этих нитях, как настоящая кукла, кровь капает на сцену, собираясь в крохотные лужицы.  
Её блестящие глаза неподвижны. Верёвка у неё во рту тоньше, чем остальные, и её губы открываются:  
— Диппер! Диппер!  
Голос не Мэйбл, он принадлежит кукловоду.  
Она танцует по сцене, луч прожектора следует за ней.  
— Диппер! — зовёт она, и сцена продолжает окрашиваться в алый от её крови.  
— Диппер! — снова кричит она.  
— М-мэйбл... — Диппер, пошатываясь, добирается до сцены и неуверенно тянется к ней. — М-мэйбл... ты...  
Он не знает, что сказать. Когда это произошло? Как? Она только что была рядом с ним...  
Какой-то трюк? Иллюзия? Розыгрыш?  
— Диппер! Мне очень больно! — кричит Мэйбл, и на сей раз это её голос.  
Его глаза широко распахиваются. Он, не моргая, смотрит, как его сестрой забавляются, словно игрушкой. Она дрожит и неловко корчится, будто от судорог. Затем падает на пол, закрыв лицо израненными, покрытыми кровью руками.  
— Диппер! Мне так больно...  
Он так и не моргал, и теперь его глаза намокают, чтобы не дать себе высохнуть. Или, может, он плачет.  
Он плачет.  
Мэйбл дёргает головой и встречается взглядом с Диппером, и он видит, что её слёзы красные. Даже её глаза... были...  
И затем урод-зазывала появляется на сцене. Он поднимает правую руку, ладонью к Дипперу, расправляет пальцы и с ещё более широкой, чем раньше, улыбкой, впихивает руку Мэйбл в спину. Через пару секунд её голова поднимается, словно у куклы чревовещателя.  
Заводила изображает чревовещание, используя Мэйбл, и Диппер смотрит, рыдая и не в силах двинуться с места.  
Это слишком.  
— Ой-ой, один глаз выпал! Фу, вот почему я ненавижу брать дешёвку! Простите, ребята!  
_Это слишком._  
Диппера складывает пополам — что-то рвётся из него. Или скорее это что-то подцепили и тянут, словно рыбу из пруда. Его накрывает ощущением небывалого облегчения. Как будто, что бы из него ни тянули, с этим чем-то уходит и вся тяжесть. Ещё один рывок, и он вдруг смотрит на самого себя. Сверху вниз, из воздуха.  
— Ты и правда жутко пугливый, да? — говорит Дипперу его тело, глядя на него рыбьими глазами, и в широкой улыбке видно слишком много зубов. — Как только ты вошёл, я сразу понял, что обязан получить это тело! И кто бы знал, что будет так просто запугать тебя и вытрясти душу из твоего мясного мешка! — Другой Диппер с восторгом ощупывает себя.  
Нет...  
Что это было?  
— Что ты сделал? — кричит Диппер, но второй он лишь со смехом тыкает в него пальцем.  
— Спасибо за тело, пацан! За мной должок! — Другой Диппер выплясывает эксцентричный танец и снова смеётся.  
Прежде чем Диппер успевает что-то сообразить, их прерывают.  
— Диппер, вот ты где! Эй, уже поздно! Нам пора! — Мэйбл, живая и здоровая, вбегает в шатёр. Схватив Другого Диппера за руки, она тащит его к выходу. — Уже настал комендантский час! Где ты был?!  
Диппер смотрит. Это всё, что он может сделать.  
— Да, конечно, Падающая Звёздочка. Пошли! Всё равно как-то неважно себя чувствую, нужно хорошенько отоспаться!  
— Звёздочка? Это ещё откуда? Хотя мне нравится... — говорит Мэйбл, и Другой Диппер обнимает её одной рукой, острозубо улыбнувшись Дипперу ещё раз.  
— У меня ещё много чего есть для тебя! Тебе понравится! Что думаешь о куклах для чревовещания?..

Ты стоишь перед приехавшим в город цирком.  
Карта на входе неаккуратная, будто её рисовал ребёнок, но месторасположение большинства аттракционов рассмотреть можно.  
Ты решаешь заглянуть. Билеты недорогие, тебе скучно, да и что такого может случиться?..  
Да, что... что такого может случиться?  
Он наблюдает за тем, как ты заходишь.


End file.
